


Darkness Round The Sun

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, re-post from 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: It’s the biggest lie he never told, the most selfish thing he’s never done and yet- it isn’t either.





	Darkness Round The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Darkness Round The Sun**

**.**

**.**

_It’s almost funny,_  he thinks,  _that it has to end like this._

He knows she wants him to stop her, knows she wants him to hold her back. Knows she wants him to give her a reason to stay.

(But he can’t.)

.

There’s a part of him that wants to, a part of him that wants to take her hand and tell her all the things she wants to hear.

But it wouldn’t feel right.

(And he can’t do it.)

.

He gives her a hug and tells her goodbye instead. Knows it’s time to let go.

She looks lost, broken like a long forgotten doll. Waiting for him to put the pieces back together.

(But he can’t fix her.)

.

_(Maybe one day, Marcus will)._

.

 _It’s the first time,_  he thinks as he watches Teresa Lisbon walk out of his life.

The first time she leaves him.

(But surely the last.)

.

He watches the plane take off into the sky, watches until there’s nothing but the stars left.

Knows it was the right decision to make.

(He did it for her.)

.

It’s the biggest lie he  _never_  told, the most selfish thing he’s  _never_  done and yet-  _it isn’t either._

The truth is, he only did it to free himself.

(There’s no bigger burden in life than love).

**.**

**.**


End file.
